Photographs
by SeducedbyFire
Summary: AU. Bella Swan is a painfully ordinary photography student; Alice Cullen a famous actress Bella photographs. After the shoot takes an interesting turn, Bella finds herself involved in a dangerous affair, and also involved with dangerous creatures: vampires and celebrities. BellaxAlice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, y'all. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. And there are more chapters than this one.**

Chapter One

~ 0 ~

Bella sits in the waiting room.

It smells like cold, if that makes any sense. The whole place is covered in pop art and unique furniture, but there's nothing artistic or edgy about it. You could find the most brilliant scenery in an apartment void of anything but a threadbare sofa, but see nothing beautiful at all in the Met. This place is just plain ugly, and trying far too hard.

The receptionist is typing away at the keys on her desktop, the speed just ever so slightly off from the steady beat of the Seattle rainfall.

Bella fumbles with her camera for a few minutes, just turning it off and on and cleaning the lens on her navy cardigan. She adjusts her winged glasses and leans back in the seat. She's underweight, but it creaks loudly as if it's about to break.

After the client is certainly late, and Bella is wondering if she'll even turn up, the door opens. A beautiful woman about Bella's age with platinum hair and piercing golden eyes walks in, looking fresh off the train from Beverly Hills. Everything about her is expensive and undeniably loud. But there's something classical to her face, and the gentle part of her lips.

Her umbrella drips with rain for a few moments before she closes it, running her fingers along the metal bar. She glances around before her eyes fall on the secretary and she steps forward. Before she can say a word, the receptionist points to Bella.

"Thank you." The woman's voice is high and seductive, trained from hours in front of movie cameras.

Bella waves feebly. She's photographed countless models, but no one this famed and important. And, from her work with models that have even a shred of popularity, Bella knows that Alice Cullen is going to be a mega bitch.

She stands, swinging her camera bag over her shoulder, and walks down the hallway. Bella walks into the dressing room, where Evelyn is laying out her make-up in a very meticulous manner. Bella rolls her eyes at the magazine's make-up artists OCD, and Bella drops off Alice without a word. It would be pointless to talk to her.

Bella looks around the room and tries to set it up nicely—a plan white backdrop, an ivy patterned chaise lounge and a lovely arrangement of spotlights. She likes to be here on her own, surrounded by this big, wide photographer's heaven.

She sits down on the chaise and prepares the lenses, wondering why she isn't here screams of bratty rage yet. Perhaps Evelyn _hasn't _screwed up even one strand of hair this time.

"I'm ready," comes the husky voice of Alice.

"Yep," is all Bella replies, stepping off of the chaise and gesturing to it.

"Thank you," Alice says with a glimmering white smile. Bella picks at her teeth slightly, embarrassed that they're yellow from too much coffee and cigarettes. Oh, the vices of the ordinary.

"Alright, are you ready? Just pose how you'd like to and I'll give direction," Bella says calmly, kneeling and pressing her eye against the viewfinder.

Alice removes the robe, revealing a thin, flowing white Chanel dress. She sits on the chaise for a moment in a very boring fashion. Bella rolls her dark eyes and brushes her brunette hair out of her face. Finally, Alice lays back, one arm draped over the chaise.

There's something strange about her eyes—a kind of depth. Bella has only seen that before in those she captures on film because they're in misery—the homeless, the orphaned, the lonely animals. Wounded. Their golden hue is utterly transfixing. Bella forgets to take the picture.

"Umm…?" Alice asks hesitantly as Bella finally pushes her finger down. Her voice is high, clear and blithe, but her eyes show so much _pain_.

"Bella," Bella informs and Alice nods. She moves regally, intoxicatingly.

"Bella," she continues, the name rolling off of her tongue like sugar, "just tell me to stop when I hit a nice pose."

It makes something in Bella clench. She doesn't know how to phrase it, but it feels like a cross between longing and foreboding. Alice brushes her hair out of her face and starts to move, shifting between different poses gracefully. Bella is lost in it for a moment, finding Alice to be a work of art instead of a pretty face.

The strap on the dress slides and reveals a scar in the shape of a cigarette burn. Bella snaps a photograph and Alice freezes. Again, she starts to move before Bella raises a hand and she stops, frozen in a strange position, something a sculptor could never do with human hands.

Bella takes one picture, then stands to take one from above.

Alice poses in a different way, but it's less satisfactory. Bella urges her to move differently and she obeys.

After six more shots, Alice reaches for the strap on her dress with her thin fingers. Her ruby nails glint in the same way as her crimson lips. She slides the strap off, revealing a glimpse of pale skin and slight curve. Bella feels somewhat faint.

It doesn't seem like artistic nudity; it's incredibly sexual. She focuses on taking the photograph when the other strap slides off and the dress hits the black floor. The picture that Bella was taking became far more pornographic.

Alice's toes curl on the chaise, crimson nails popping against the soft gold of the fabric. Bella nearly drops the camera, uncertain how to react. Alice's lips part with a faint smile as she lies back on the chaise, her fingertips brushing against the dusty floor.

Bella is more confused than she ever has been in her life—startled by what seems like a very clear sexual advance. Alice Cullen is married to Jasper Cullen, a much older world famous Hollywood director. Bella Swan is an art school graduate from Arizona. They have nothing in common.

"I'm sorry if you're not interested," Alice suddenly says, blushing light pink against pallid skin. "I thought maybe you would be."

Bella is speechless.

Something very stupid in her makes her say, "I'm interested."

She steps towards the chaise and Alice sits up, her rail thin body glowing in the spotlights. The lights blind Bella from seeing anything other than the angelic body in front of her. It's so wrong to sleep with someone else's wife, she realizes—wrong to sleep with a celebrity to—but she's already falling into her arms.

Alice reaches for her cardigan, unbuttoning it with her long fingers. Bella barely moves, hardly breathes. Her hands slip off Bella's camisole, toss her glasses on the floor and finally unbutton her denim skirt. Bella leans forward, her hands slipping behind Alice's back and removing the lacy white bra.

Her leg slips behind her back, their hands on each other. It's an odd touch—strangely cold skin, but smooth like satin. Their lips meet and the kiss is fiery, another and another. Bella finds herself lying on her back on the chaise, her clothes littering the floor.

She does not know why Alice feels so _cold_.

All she can see is the light and platinum hair of Alice, and the sweet touch of the beautiful actress. Her tongue slides into Alice's mouth as they slide against each other, touching and feeling. It's hot, sensual, passionate, unexpected. Bella never even dreamt of something like this.

It escalates, rises, falls, flying and gasping. She feels numb when they're finished, though she gasps for breath. The whole essence of it was orgasmic, quite literally. Alice is smiling faintly, mostly to herself, as she snaps back on her undergarments and slides the white dress over herself. Her previously flawless hair is messy, and her perfect make-up smudged. Evelyn will be unhappy.

Bella can only lie on her back, at a loss for words. She eventually gets up and slips on her clothing, nothing fitting the way she feels like it should. She picks up her glasses and puts them on, the world and the situation clearer.

"I didn't know you were…" Bella doesn't know how to phrase it.

"I wasn't certain about you either. But Hollywood taught me to take my chances," Alice says with a smile. "Life did too." A slight pause.

"Well." Bella blinks. That's all she can honestly do.

"Where do you live, Bella?" Alice asks casually, as if this is something she does every day.

"Port Orchard," Bella murmurs, nearly speechless.

"I'm staying in Forks for a while, Bella. With my Uncle Carlisle. Maybe I'll see you around," Alice says blithely, walking back towards the dressing room.

Bella is left alone to pick up the pieces of her camera and walk back to her apartment in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice returns to the Silver Cloud hotel to Jasper after her photo shoot that turned into sex. He is on the sofa, on his laptop, slaving away over e-mails about his latest film. One that Alice is in, one that she told Jasper to be careful about, because she keeps finding her visions blocked when she tries to tell him what to do.

Their relationship is complicated, exploitative. They ran away from their coven in the sixties to pursue Jasper's interest in cinema, and Alice followed to aid him, and because she sparkled on the screen more than she sparkles in the sunlight. Her visions make box-office blasts, he keeps her grounded when she wants to float away.

But the sex is not pleasant. Alice has been a lesbian for, well, _ever_. She knew she liked girls since before she can remember. The amnesia makes it hard to tell if she _always _did, but she does, and she does not know why she feels so trapped with Jasper. And every time she tries to fight him, his powers come into play. He keeps her calm and docile like some kind of Stepford Wife.

It works. It works and Alice probably should not have told Bella Swan to come see her. It was an unwise decision. It could upset the perfect balance in her loveless marriage to a vampire with such a sweet southern drawl. But she keeps seeing Bella's body, so beautiful for a human.

"What time do you want to leave for Carlisle's?" Jasper drawls and Alice shrugs lightly. She smiles at him and he melts. "Come on, what time?"

"Early. The Seattle traffic is second only to Los Angeles," Alice says, touching Jasper's hand.

"We should sleep together now. I don't think we're allowed to do that in the bedroom next to _Esme_."

"We're a few steps above Rosalie and Emmett," Alice laughs as Jasper draws her in for a kiss. She waits for it to be over, and stands up. "I'll get you a drink."

An intriguing concoction that Alice and Jasper learned from a new coven they met in Portland. They were by far the most hipster vampires, with a propensity for Wes Anderson and faux glasses. Any eyesight issues are cleared up after the venom sets in and your skin becomes porcelain. They mixed alcohol with blood; human, although Alice substitutes with that of animals.

Alice looks in the pantry for the black liquid that Carlisle uses to sedate vampires if they are to feel pain. With increased pleasure, of course, comes increased pain. And while limbs can be put back on once ripped off, and a vampire can't die unless they've angered the Volturi, operations aren't always painless.

She touches a dot to her finger and smears it along the inside of Jasper's glass. It disappears into the crimson blood and Alice walks to him, handing him the tainted glass and drinking her own.

And before Jasper can follow through on sex with his wife, he is sedated. She helps him to bed, claiming it is the effects of alcohol ─ as if such _human _inventions could effect vampires ─ and lets him rest. She wishes sometimes that she could sleep. She has no idea what _real _sleep is like; she has been a vampire for as long as she can remember.

The closest she comes to dreams are abrupt visions of the future.

And right now, her vision is dreamy. She sees a hazy bedroom that looks like it belongs to a teenager...

_Bella flops down on the bed, watching Alice pull off her sweater. She isn't wearing a bra under her tight tank-top, revealing her breasts. Bella's heart races as she tries not to watch too lasciviously. Alice turns around, smirking at Bella with a mischievous look in her eyes. _

_ She pounces onto the bed like a cat. Bella giggles as Alice kisses her navel. Alice runs her slender, icy finger up Bella's shirt, lifting it and slowly pulling it off. Bella is glad she put a lace bra on under her clothes, instead of the worn pink one with the straps half torn off. _

_ Alice kisses her clavicle and slips her finger down, down, down. Bella gasps, craving, uncontrollable. She clings to Alice, dragged to orgasm by expert hands. She pushes at Alice but the hard, diamond body does not move. Alice lips off the knee high stockings beneath Bella's discarded denim miniskirt. _

_ She slips Bella down, pinning her with ease. Bella breathes in deeply as Alice presses down the stocking over Bella's mouth. Bella allows it, gently closing her eyes. Alice pulls it tighter as she swirls her tongue around Bella's neck. _

_ Bella slips her hands up to Alice's shoulder as Alice runs her tongue around her fiancée's body. Bella shrieks as Alice removes the stocking, throwing it to the floor. Bella slides Alice onto her back, going down on her. _

_ They finally lie beside each other, two bodies clinging. The warm air suffocates the room, a desert swelter. Bella closes her eyes and gently falls asleep, exhausted from Alice conquering her. _

Alice feels uncomfortable aroused when she comes to. Usually her visions are so much more _mundane_, and this one was crystalline. So she will meet Bella again. Now she just has to figure out _where_... or perhaps she should simply let it happen. She sighs, and leans back on the sofa.

The _desert _is not Forks. Forks is the opposite of the desert. So why did her vision take place in the _desert_?

...

Bella snaps a photograph of an island in Puget Sound. The trees are jutting up brilliantly from the crumbling rock. She is sitting at Alkali Beach, near the tidepools where she was previously taking glamorous photos of sea urchins. She is aiming for a _beach _theme of this album, but she can't exactly afford to go to the Galapagos, so she is in Seattle.

On her way back she stops at Pegasus pizza and eats alone, glancing around and feeling judged. Ordinary Bella Swan, impoverished photography student. Still reeling from a one night stand with an A list celebrity by the name of Alice Cullen. _Damn_.

She toys with her camera as she eats her slice of pizza. Her father lives in Forks. It is uncanny that Alice said to meet her there, if she really meant it. Bella isn't exactly experienced with celebrities, except for the fact that Renee wanted to marry one.

Bella sighs, shoving the camera aside, and picks up her phone. She dials the number and waits for it to ring.

"Bella?" asks Charlie from the other line.

"Hey, dad," Bella says, clearing her throat, "I think I'm going to come visit this weekend."


End file.
